


The Heart that Lies Within

by imposter_synd



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Disguise, Forbidden Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Language of Flowers, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Poor Yang Jeongin | I.N, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Prince Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Princes & Princesses, Royal Tutor Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, chan is a valet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposter_synd/pseuds/imposter_synd
Summary: Prince Hyunjin wants to go to the Great Exhibition with Seungmin. Enter Yang Jeongin, a random pauper from the village.Aka I was listening to old Barbie songs and got emotional.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Heart that Lies Within

**Author's Note:**

> So... who else watched Barbie?  
> Based on Princess and the Pauper

“These are it, aren’t they?” 

Jeongin spun around in front of the large standing mirror that stood next to Hyunjin's bed, admiring how royal he looked with his ruffled jabot collar and his royal baby pink coat. Hyunjin fitted himself into Jeongin’s own rags: a white collared shirt and checkered blue pants. Hyunjin clasped his hands together. 

“You look regal, I’m amazed!” Hyunjin squealed, fitting the clothes for him.

“Are you sure we can do this successfully?” Jeongin said, staring at himself in the mirror. He could easily pass off for royalty - on the outside. Hyunjin spun him around, and adjusted his coat.

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin answered frankly, as the arched bedroom doors opened and Seungmin entered. “But we’ll have to find out,”

“I wrote a small manual for you,” Seungmin handed a book over to Jeongin. It was a small leather notebook, carved with the words 'Notes' on it. Jeongin nodded in acknowledgement and opened it to skim through as he was met with Seungmin’s scrupulous handwriting. “It contains a few notes on royal behaviour, example answers to questions you may be asked, and what to do in emergency situations. I apologize deeply that I’m not able to tutor you myself, instead leaving you with this.”

“No, it’s alright.” Jeongin replied. “This is perfect. Besides, if you trained me you wouldn’t be able to get to the exhibition on time, after all.” He looked between the prince and the tutor. “You should get going soon. You don’t want to be caught.”

“He’s right. Prince Hyunjin, are you ready for the trip.”

“Don’t call me prince, and yeah, I’ve gotten everything.”

“You look dazzling in normal clothing. Not saying that you look bad in royal clothing, but this… is new.”

Hyunjin laughed. “Thank you, Seungminnie.” Seungmin’s cheeks flushed crimson.

“You guys should go,” Jeongin interrupted. “The people in this palace may wake up soon, you do not want them to discover us.”

“That’s true,” Hyunjin agreed. He stepped forward and gave Jeongin a light embrace. “Take care of yourself, Jeongin. You really do have a kind heart.”

Jeongin returned the hug. “It’s not a huge fuss”

“He is right,” Seungmin agreed. “You’re very brave too. Not everyone would do this for anyone.”

“Your love for each other is very moving. I think that’s enough for me - your happiness.”

Hyunjin and Seungmin smiled at each other. Jeongin wondered if he could ever have a relationship like theirs. “We are eternally grateful for your gesture, Yang Jeongin.”

They then left the room, Hyunjin waving and Seungmin bowing before they disappeared, leaving Jeongin alone on Hyunjin’s quilted bed and spacious room.

(“This is Jeongin - I found him singing trot by a fountain outside.”

“Prince Hyunjin, your highness, your parents are looking everywhere for you, and you already make a friend on the streets - oh, hello there.”

Jeongin bowed. “Good evening, um”

“Oh, I’m not royal, I’m just his personal tutor. Seungmin. Kim Seungmin,”

“Yang Jeongin”

“Seungmin, I got an absurd suggestion," Hyunjin piped in "And Jeongin’s agreed to it.”

Seungmin sighed. “If this is about the Great Exhibition, then I told you - it’s fine, we don’t have to go with each other, it was a foolish desire of mine.”

“Jeongin can pretend to be me for three days.” Hyunjin suggested. “We look sort of similar, right? We don’t have any schedules planned for the next few days, except for meeting Prince Felix, but Prince Felix isn’t even familiar with my appearance, save for a few paintings! We could come up with the story that the painter hadn’t been very accurate. We’ll just find a wig for him, stay in the castle for a few days without leaving the room - he could go for meals in my room instead. We could get him a wig, to hide his dark hair and make it blonde, like mine.”

“Prince Hyunjin, dear,” Seungmin looked at Jeongin pitifully. “It’s risky. Very risky. If Jeongin-ssi here gets caught, he’d be in grave danger - what if he were exiled? Or worse, executed?”

Hyunjin flinched, then looked down on his shoes, so polished that they glimmered. “You’re right, aren’t you? I don’t know what I was hoping for.” 

Seungmin bit his lip, his eyes obviously laced with regret, yet his face remained stoic. “I’m sorry, your highness, really”

“I…” Jeongin spoke up. “I’m willing to risk it.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened. “Pardon?”

“I’m willing to pose as your highness for a few days,” Jeongin reiterated. “I’ve never liked the poor class life, and I’ve always wanted to try living as a prince for a while.”

“It’s not as pleasant as the public imagines it to be,” Hyunjin remarked.

“I don’t mind,” Jeongin replied. “You two deserve to be happy. Please go to that exhibition. Please be happy with each other.”

Seungmin and Hyunjin looked at each other. “If you two want it badly,” Seungmin finally gave in. “But are you certain? Even with all the strings attached? Even with all the possible consequences?”

Jeongin looked at Hyunjin, and the small flicker of hope in the prince’s eyes. “I am,”)

A knock arrived on his door. "Prince Hyunjin, are you ready? Prince Felix and the Lee's are on their way."

"I'm coming!" Jeongin yelled as he searched around for his blonde wig. After fitting it on his head, he opened the door to allow his butler to come through. 

"Uh, " He stammered, trying to recall the man in front of him. Big eyes, my shoulders. Big nose and even bigger feet. "Chan-hyung?"

"Hyunjin! Oh, you've dressed! Come, shall I put on your makeup for you now?"

Jeongin nodded and he sat down in front of the vanity mirror. Chan took out some cosmetics and pressed a puff onto a powder. 

"Oh? You've gotten pimples! That's no good."

Jeongin blushed. "I, um," 

"Your mother won't be very happy about this, but fret you not, I'll conceal it." He dabbed at the faux prince's cheeks. 

They stayed silent, Jeongin staring at himself in the mirror as he allowed Chan to work on his face. Chan was eyeing him suspiciously, sneaking glances at Jeongin as he could see from the mirror. There were notable differences between Jeongin and Hyunjin if they looked closely - Jeongin had wider eyes, hollowed cheekbones, and his build was different. Had Hyunjin thought this over? Was Jeongin really the best fit for this. 

"So, Prince… Hyunjin. Have you decided how to win over Prince Felix yet?"

"Huh?" Jeongin snapped out of it. Right, he was introducing himself to his fiance. Hyunjin's fiance. "I was thinking of just, um, talking. Meaningless chatter."

"The moment he walks in? Hyunjin, we've rehearsed for a week now! You should kiss his hand and flatter him with compliments. Tell him he shines like the Sun's iridescent rays, or that in a garden full of roses, he is the only rose in your eyes."

"Um, yeah, got it" Jeongin blindly nodded. Sun. Roses. He could do this, no big deal right? 

Apparently, it was going to be a big deal, because Prince Felix happened to be the most ethereal person he had ever seen. 

Light blonde hair that fell on his face in a mullet, his fringe did no help in concealing his azure eyes that held both purity and mystery. He was dressed in a golden cloak with white lace, as well as a ruffled collar. 

"Prince Hyunjin, meet Prince Felix, the dazzling marigold of Ausia"

Felix gave a curt bow, eyes glued onto the other prince. Jeongin was no better, his mouth hanging agape upon laying his eyes on the other. 

A shove was pushed at his shoulder. "Hyunjin," The woman, the Queen, Jeongin assumed, hissed. "Manners. Close that mouth of yours, it looks ghastly."

Jeongin shook out of reality. "So- My apologies. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Felix. I am Yan- the young Prince Hwang Hyunjin."

"You're so beautiful, your highness." Felix said in awe. Jeongin flushed. 

"I- Thank you, but you're, uh, as bright as the sun, and as solitarily gorgeous as a rose."

Jeongin gave a sideward glance at Chan, and he could see that the elder was trying his best not to laugh, his shoulders trembling as a smile fought to break out of his face. Felix just giggled, and Jeongin could listen to it all day. 

"You seem to be getting along well," The King nodded. "Yes, this is good for the future of our kingdoms. How about you spend an entire week acquainting yourself with others? We could cancel your classes, I'm sure Seungmin would not mind."

"Seungmin will not be here for three days, your Majesty."

"Why, even better!" He clasped his hands together. Felix looked at Jeongin. 

"Well then, is there any place you would like to escort me to, your Highness?"

"Oh, yes, let me take you to the gardens. There are a variety of flowers there that are sure to satisfy you if you have an eye for aesthetics."

Felix nodded and took Jeongin's hand. "Well then?" 

Jeongin's ears warmed as he nodded. Felix's grin widened as he pulled Jeongin out of the Hall, his heart fluttering in the process. 

They arrived in the gardens, and Jeongin's senses were on overdrive. There were flowers everywhere. Pinks, purples, yellows, blues, and a lot of these flowers Jeongin he never seen before, save for different roses and sunflowers. 

"These begonias, your kingdom has really taken great care of them haven't they?"

"Burdonias? Oh, yeah, they have." Damn it, why flowers, of all things. 

"Is there a flower that you like the most in this garden?" 

"Me?" Jeongin squeaked, looking around. He eventually saw some yellow flowers with a darker yellow bell inside of them. "Ah, these. These are my favourite."

"Daffodils?" Felix smiled. "They represent new beginnings, from winter to spring. But they also are called Narcissus, so they can mean narcissism."

"Oh," Jeongin flushed. "I, uh,"

Felix laughed. "You're so cute, did you know that?"

"Prince Felix, I-"

"Is there a flower here that would remind you of me?" Felix asked. "You don't have to know their meanings, just by aura or something"

"Well, um, these purple flowers," Jeongin pointed at some violet flowers with sharp petals pointing upwards."They, uh, look like a crown, but are purple, which is unusual for a crown, which will mean you're royalty, but a unique kind of royalty?"

Felix laughed loudly, clinging himself onto the other. Jeongin froze. "Ah, do you dislike cuddling, your highness?"

"No, uh, I don't. It's just… new. I'm unfamiliar with it since I don't hug a lot."

Felix looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Well, don't worry, my prince, I'll be sure to cuddle you as much as I can, because luckily for you, I like cuddles!"

Jeongin laughed and smiled. "Alright,"

"That's the crocus, by the way," Felix explained. "It represents hope and gentleness. I love it too, so I'm happy you chose it for me."

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful prince, I guess,"

Felix blushed crimson. "This flower reminds me of you. It's called a gardenia."

Jeongin flushed. "Oh. What does it mean?"

"Purity and cheerfulness. It suits you."

"You don't even know me well yet," Jeongin argued. "How do you know?"

"Well then, let's get to know each other better, Prince Hyunjin,"

Jeongin's face fell. Right, Prince Hyunjin. There was no way the prince of Macedonia could fall for a mere pauper working as a seamster.

"Of course, Prince Felix."

There was a knock on the door, and Jeongin hastily put on his wig. Opening the doors, he saw Felix, in a snow white blouse and a sunny grin.

"Good afternoon, Prince Hyunjin," Felix greeted. "It's a lovely day for a picnic, isn't it?"

"Your parents have concluded their talk with you already?" Asked Jeongin. 

"I did inform you it was going to be brief, your Highness. If you aren't exhausted, would you like to have our meal together? Outside?"

Jeongin smiled. "I'd love to."

"You learn about flowers? That's intriguing"

Felix blushed. "It's no big fuss, really. I just enjoy learning that each different colour and petal can symbolize different things. I enjoy gardening a lot as well,"

"You look like a good gardener," Jeongin remarked. Felix smiled and held Jeongin's hand tighter. "I can see you'd be the sort of person to nurture your blossoms with love"

"Changbin says I'm a very loving person," Felix giggled. "So you wouldn't be wrong,"

“What else do you like doing?”

“Well, gardening is one. I also like baking. I’ve made these little mud cake squares a lot for the people I love. Once I ask the Queen for permission I might actually bake some for you.” said Felix as he took a bite of a meat pie. Jeongin examined the meat pie in front of him, plump and juicy with meat. Wow, he thought to himself, as he stuffed the entire thing into his mouth in one big bite. When he glanced back at Felix, the other was staring at him in fascination. 

“Wow,” he marvelled. “You can do that?”

Jeongin tilted his head. “You don’t stuff food whole into your mouths?”

“No, not usually,” Felix shook his head as he nibbled a delicate bite. “You’re the first person I’ve seen do that,”

“Is it wrong?”

“No, not at all. It’s very endearing.” Felix giggled. Jeongin’s heart fluttered. “Now, talk about yourself - what do you do?"

What did I do? "Well, I know how to sew. I'm kind of forced to do it every day."

"They force you to sew here? That's new, I didn't know you people do that."

Crap. "No, um, I mean, I, uh, I do try my best to force myself to sew so that I can improve my skills. I'm sort of interested in fashion."

"Oh, that's interesting! Do you sew your own clothing?"

"Well, not this. I'm still learning, after all. I like patterned fabrics the most."

"I'd like to see you wear one of your works before I leave." Felix requested, eyes sparkling in admiration. Jeongin blushed. "Only if you want to,"

"I would," Jeongin replied. "I'd love to."

They continued to stare at each other, Jeongin getting lost in Felix's eyes before breaking it off. "Oh, I also like singing."

"Singing? What kind of singing?"

"Trot."

"Oh. Wow, that's interesting. Mind trying singing?"

"I'm really not that good of a singer"

"But you can't be worse than me."

"I've been told my voice was suffocating before." Jeongin lowered his head, laughing nervously. Felix shook his head. 

"I'll still hear it," Felix, placed his hand on top of Jeongin's. His fingers only reached Jeongin's first knuckle. "If it's you, I know I'll like it anyway"

Jeongin smiled, standing up. "Don't laugh, okay?" Felix chuckled before nodding. The prince inhaled before snorting. Felix widened his eyes. 

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to sing,"

"No, it's fine, I just… that was so unfamiliar to me."

"Snorting?"

"Yes, that,"

"Oops," Jeongin covered his mouth. "I didn't mean to do that,"

"No, I find it endearing,” Felix reassured. “Now, weren't you singing, prince?"

"Oh. Well, do you mind if I sing something that… isn't trot?"

"As long as I get to hear your voice, I'm fine with anything." Felix leaned forward, resting his face on his right hand. Jeongin smiled, staring at the ground. 

"I'll try my best" He stood up and took Felix's hand, prompting him to stand. "This song is pretty famous where I li- here. It's called 'If it is You' "

Prince Hyunjin's bed was the most comfortable thing Jeongin could even dream of lying down on. A bed made of quilts and stuffed with swan feathers, capable of making someone drift into the clouds instantly. 

Unfortunately, that wasn't on Jeongin's mind. What was on his mind was the pretty prince that Prince Hyunjin's was about to be espoused to. 

Felix, he sighed, looking at the soft incandescence filtering through the windows. His large pointed eyes, his prominent Cupid's bow, his diamond-shaped jaw, and his smile. Man, his smile. 

How he endlessly chartered about the meaning of flowers as he walked past a new one. How whenever he opened a picnic basket his first instinct was to feed Jeongin. How his eyes sparkled when looking at Jeongin. How he softly encouraged him to sing, and how he actually listened. 

If only Prince Felix could love him back. 

But Felix was in love with Prince Hyunjin. 

Not Pauper Jeongin. 

Two more days, he sighed. Just two days, and Hyunjin and Seungmin would be back. Then Jeongin would return to Madame Kang's Seamstry, and mend clothes for the rest of his life, and no one would be there to listen to him sing. 

_ Was I that lonely, that I've already fallen that deep for him? _

Felix had been surprisingly attentive to Jeongin's needs. 

Jeongin stared at the ostentatious meals in front of him, many of the dishes those he did not recognize. His appetite was normally huge, but sharing a table with 10 people you were unfamiliar with was an easy mood-killer. Different soldiers of cutlery were lined up in front of him, Jeongin intimidated by the metal ornaments. 

"Prince Hyunjin, are you not eating?" Asked a brunette with an elegant bun, her cheeks folded. The queen, he guessed. 

"Ah, I'm alright, Miss."

"Miss? That's strange-"

"Mom," Felix suddenly called. The Queen turned to Felix, startled, as she laid a hand on her chest and laughed. 

"My dear, I- I'm flattered. What is it, dear prince?"

"I'd like to walk in the gardens again with Prince Hyunjin, if you permit us," Felix smiled kindly. "Would you?"

"Now? In the middle of breakfast?"

"I'd love to escort Prince Felix around," Jeongin quickly replied. 

"Oh. Then I do not see why not,"

Felix beamed as a wide smile covered his face. "Let's go, Prince Hyunjin!" Jeongin smiled as he allowed Felix to pull him away from the dining room. 

Jeongin was grinning ear-to-ear as he walked back to his room, skipping until he opened the door and saw Chan there with crossed arms. 

"Ch- Chan-ssi!" Jeongin exclaimed. 

"So how was your date with Felix?"

"He's amazing." Jeongin smiled, walking towards the bed and tossing himself on it. "I feel blessed to even be able to walk with him alone."

"Ahh. Do you think you'll be able to fall for him?"

"I'm already in love with him,"

"Then how about Seungmin?"

Jeongin froze, turning around to meet Chan's intense eyes. Crap. "I, um, I,"

"Seungmin took a leave for three days. Where do you think he went?"

"Probably the Great Exhibition. Seungmin has been talking about it the entire week."

"Didn't Hyunjin want to go with him?"

"Hyunjin did- I mean, I did, but sometimes it is what it is."

Chan eyed Jeongin suspiciously. "How did you first meet Seungmin?"

Jeongin blinked. "What?"

"You remember how you met him, right?"

Chan was staring at him with so much intent that Jeongin's ears began to burn. Jeongin sat up as he raised his right hand to play with it. "Well, I've talked about it for so many days in my lifetime already, haven't you gotten tired of such a story? I won't marry Seungmin, anyways, so I'll try my best to get over him?"

In a flash, Chan was hovering above him on the bed, eyeing him intensely as his hands caged his head. Jeongin's heartbeat paced quickly in fear. 

"Who are you?"

"Prince Hwang Hy- Hyunjin,"

Chan put his hand on Jeongin's head and swiped the wig off, revealing Jeongin's ebony strands. Jeongin gasped. 

"Chan-hyung?!" he exclaimed, his voice high-pitched in fright

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time voice lower. The younger boy began to tremble, Chan's face then softening. He removed himself from above Jeongin and sat the other up. 

"You don't look like you're here to cause harm," Chan said. "And you don't look equipped for that. So I'm guessing Hyunjin sent you here,”

“Please don’t blame Prince Hyunjin for this,” Jeongin pleaded.

“Who are you, and why are you here?”

“My name is Yang Jeongin,” Jeongin introduced. “I’m a mere seamster in the village, and I… like trot.”

“That’s… nice,”

“Hyunjin found me while I was singing by the fountain, and snuck me in. I tend to sing there a lot as an escape. We both had black hair on at that time, his being a wig. A local aunt came and said we looked like brothers, and Hyunjin came up with the idea.”

“Is Prince Hyunjin… at the Great Exhibition?”

Jeongin nodded hesitantly. 

“Of course he wouldn’t let Seungmin go on his own,” Chan sighed. “How long will you be here?” 

“I think I’ll be leaving tomorrow night,”

“How about Prince Felix?” 

Jeongin stared at the ground. “I don’t want to think about it,” 

“You’ve fallen for the prince, haven’t you?”

Jeongin sighed. Chan understood immediately.

“Well, this is troublesome,” Chan muttered. “Felix would notice immediately though, knowing the prince,”

“I’m just a mere pauper, how would he notice?”

“Oh, he’d notice. And judging from how you two got along I think he likes you a lot,”

Jeongin blushed crimson. Chan giggled. “I’m going to have an extensive talk with Hyunjin once he returns, but in the meantime, try to stay out of trouble. You seem like a good lad, I don’t want anything happening to you,”

Chan patted Jeongin’s head before leaving the room. Jeongin’s hand hovered over his head, lingering over where Chan’s hand was. He sighed. 

In a day, all of this would be over, like it had simply been a dream. Hyunjin would return to his post as prince, and Jeongin would return to hours of labour and sewing suits. He looked at his blouse - Hyunjin’s - and remembered the excessive work he put into it and Madame Carp yelling at him demanding more intricate quality. Hyunjin and Felix would probably go on to be wedded by their families, but how about Seungmin? 

Jeongin went to sleep binging on jellies and custards.

The next morning, Jeongin felt heavy at the heart. He wanted to see Felix. He longed to see Felix. But he couldn't make himself do it, not when it would only make the pain of leaving Prince Felix harder. 

Chan came into the room with brownies. "Prince Felix said he had something to do in the morning," Chan began. "So he wanted me to drop these off to you."

Jeongin looked from the brownies to Chan's warm smile. "Thanks Chan-ssi."

"Chan-hyung. We're no different in status." Chan laughed. "We both are chained to be a servant, in the same ordinary life. The difference is that you had the chance to escape it."

Jeongin looked at Chan, and saw sadness in his eyes. He decided not to pry. 

"Jeongin, this is your last day here isn't it," Chan smiled. "It will be hard. I can tell it will be hard for all four of you. I'm going to blame the prince for this. When Prince Hyunjin returns I will be prepared to whack his bum."

Jeongin giggled. Chan patted his back. 

"Go make the most of today, Jeongin. Say your last words."

"Prince Felix,"

Felix turned around, tilting his head cutely as he smiled. "Yes, Prince Hyunjin?"

They were in the gardens again, Jeongin surprised how Felix never seemed to get sick of the garden. Jeongin still got overwhelmed by the numerous bouquets around him. 

"May I… may I… "

"Anything for you, Hyunjin," Felix turned to face his body at Hyunjin. Jeongin was now looking at Felix, trying to absorb all his features. 

Felix, with his pale skin dotted with galaxies of brown freckles on his cheeks, and nose, with rivalling sparkling eyes and aligned teeth.

"Prince Felix," Jeongin took Felix's small fingers into his own large hands. He marvelled at how his hands seemed to shelter the other Prince's from the outside world, from any potential harm. "Can you tell me you love me?"

Felix's eyes flickered with confusion before he grinned his pearly white teeth at Jeongin. "I love you, Prince Hyunjin"

Jeongin lowered his gaze. Felix tugged his hands so that he could entwine their fingers together. 

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you… love me… for me?"

Felix smiled. "For the few days I knew you, I've already felt such an attraction for you. I can't stop thinking of you, your gentle eyes when you look at me, your warm hands, how good of a listener you are, how much your company brings solace to me. I don't know, I just… haven't been able to not think of you."

Jeongin smiled and chuckled to himself. "I… thank you"

"It's weird, but," Felix continued. "The King and Queen continuously talk about your relationship with your tutor. Seungmin?" 

Jeongin hesitantly nodded. 

"I was warned that you were in love with him… that it was hard to separate the two of you, but… from all my experiences with you? You've never looked at me like you were forced to be with me. I felt genuinely loved by your stares. It was the most attention I had ever received that I actually enjoyed."

He looked at Hyunjin again. "Prince Hyunjin, do you love me?"

The question was misleading. Prince Hyunjin, it was addressed. You, the question was directed to. Who was this question directed at to answer? 

"You give me great happiness, prince Felix," Jeongin replied. "You were the sunrise in my darkest days, the rainbow amongst the rain, and just… everything. You're amazing Felix, and I wish I could tell you more, but-"

"You don't love me,"

"I love you too much yet I'm unable to love you"

"What do you mean by that, prince-"

Jeongin pulled Felix closer. "Will you allow us to kiss? Just this once?"

Felix looked at Jeongin's eyes and nodded before delicately holding the face of the counterfeit prince, guiding their lips to meet. 

Hazily, Jeongin put on his beige breton and looked back at himself in the mirror. No more golden locks, just his coarse dark hair hidden under the hat. He looked ordinary. He looked like Jeongin. 

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Seungmin. Jeongin turned around to see Seungmin there, still wearing his cloak. Hyunjin had changed into his bedtime robes already. 

Jeongin meant else, but he nodded. 

"Jeonginnie, we got this for you," Said Hyunjin as he handed in a carefully wrapped parcel. Jeongin widened his eyes. 

"Me?"

Seungmin nodded. "You've done more than enough, Jeongin-ssi. Bless your kind heart. We do hope this would be enough for you. Hyunjin chose the design himself."

"I should tell you this before you leave," Hyunjin piped in, leaning his head on Seungmin's shoulder briefly. Seungmin smiled. "But you look like a fox. A really cute fox. You're the cutest person I've ever seen"

Jeongin flushed and Seungmin scoffed. "Have you said goodbye to everyone yet?"

Jeongin grimaced. "They won't remember me. I'm just a pauper posing as a prince for three days."

Seungmin looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he nodded. "Right. Come, I'll escort you out."

Hyunjin opened his arms. "Thank you, Jeongin, really."

Jeongin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's waist and buried his nose in the crook of the blonde's neck. Hyunjin's arms around him eventually pushed him to sob onto the royal's shoulder, weeping uncontrollably. 

The carriage jumped upwards, the road bumpy and pebbled. Jeongin heard apologies from outside the carriage - probably Seungmin - but gave no response, instead his eyes fixated at one stop. 

Prince Felix's room had still lights on at the hour, the curtains glowing a soft orange. Jeongin wondered what the prince could be doing in his room. Studying? Reading? Dancing? Jeongin giggled at the image of Felix gliding around his room on his own.

Was Felix thinking of him? 

Jeongin let his fingers linger over his lips, recollecting memories of their shared kiss. He wondered if Felix would notice the difference between him and Hyunjin. He wondered if Felix would fall for Hyunjin, and wondered if they'd proceed to be wed. He wondered if he left a significant mark on Felix, wondered if they were to ever meet again. 

He loved Felix. His heart aches, and he wanted to scream at Seungmin to take him back, to return him to his spot in the gardens with Felix's smile in close proximity. But he couldn't. It was goodbye. 

_ Prince Felix, _ Jeongin thought, looking at the window.  _ Are you looking at me too? Are you thinking of me like I think of you? I love you. I know you know this, but I love you. I wonder if you would too. If you would love me, for Yang Jeongin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's it for the ending. At first I had two alternatives for the ending:
> 
> 1\. Give Jeonglix and Seungjin their happily ever after somehow  
> 2\. They get found out and severely punished.
> 
> But I'm happy with this. It's the most realistic outcome I can give them. Jeongin returning to his life as a seamster, and Hyunjin having to return to his duties as prince.  
> I'll leave it up to your imagination to see what happens.


End file.
